Guess Again
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Eli seems to be the perfect boyfriend. But when he starts behaving mysteriously, Clare begins to feel strange. Can she guess what is wrong? Or will jumping to conclusions lead the couple down a dark path? My First Story! Now in chapters! :
1. The Guessing Game

Author's Note: Some of you may have seen or read this story before. If you think you have, it's probably true. This was my first story and I think it's some of my best work, but I wanted to repost it so that it could have chapters. Originally, I skipped a line whenever the setting changed, but they didn't show up when I posted it. I realize now that if I put it in to chapters, it would make it better. So here it is…again…only in chapters…and edited a little. I also may add a chapter that wasn't in the original. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Sav would dress up in more costumes.

Guess Again (Part One)

"Guess what I am thinking of."

"…okay."

"This is a thing that is small, black, and quick."

"An ant."

"Darn! How did you guess so fast?"

"Because right now, your foot is right next to an anthill."

"What?" I screamed and got up quickly, hopping from foot to foot. I looked at Eli, who was now laughing hysterically.

"Wow!" he said, wiping a tear from his eye, "You should have seen the look on your face." He made his mouth form an "O" shape and widened his eyes and let out a high-pitched scream. He then continued to laugh, while I blushed, which only made him laugh harder. I smacked him on the shoulder.

"You know I hate ants! They eat garbage and live in dirt!"

"It's okay. There's no anthill. And if you hate ants so much, why would you think of them?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't expect me to think of that because you knew I hated them."

"Oh, Clare. You have much to learn. You have to think ahead. Anticipate how your opponent will think, and then figure out how to trick him. It's like chess. Another game that I could beat you at."

"Oh really? I'll have you know that my dad taught me how to play and now I can beat him."

"It's easy to beat someone who lets you win."

"Hey! You did not just go there!"

"Oh, yes I did!" he joked, wiggling his finger. I laughed.

Eli and I did this kind of thing a lot. Just going to the Dot, or to his house, or, like today, to a park bench, and playing some random game or working on English assignments or just sitting together and talking about whatever we felt like. We were close enough to be able to do nothing together and still have fun. I don't think we were in love just yet, but I really liked him. More than any other guy I had ever met, even K.C. before that thing with Jenna happened. He made fun of me a lot, and I made fun of him, but I think that only made me like him more, because I loved to hear him laugh and see him smirk. Sometimes we even argued just for fun, because we secretly loved to see each other a little angry. That's not weird, is it?…Don't answer that.

"Okay," he started, smiling, "My turn to show you how the master does it."

"Ah, yes. Enlighten me, Mr. Ego." I replied sarcastically.

"I will. Now, I am thinking of things that are…" he thought for a moment, then grinned slyly, "big…and blue…and…beautiful."

"Okay…are they…oceans?"

"Nope."

"Darn! Uh…skies."

"Try again."

"Blueberries?" I guessed exasperatedly.

"Wow, you are horrible at this. Come on, Clare! Blueberries are small and they aren't even blue!"

"Then why are they called blueberries?"

"How am I supposed to know? Just keep going!"

"Give me another hint!"

"Fine…I see them every day."

"Blue jeans?" I suggested hopefully.

"NO! Clare, open your EYES! Think!"

"No! I give up!"

"Oh come on, Clare Bear. Don't be a quitter."

"You know I hate being called that."

"I won't call you that if you keep trying."

"I told you I gave up!"

"Come on! I think you can I think you can I think you can!" he chanted, smiling.

"Elijah!" I growled.

"Oooh…Clare Bear is a feisty little bear." His smile widened.

"If you don't tell me the answer, I am gonna get real feisty!"

"Maybe I wanna see you get all feisty…" He answered suggestively.

"Eli! You know that isn't what I meant!" I was blushing again.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you the answer."

"Thank you."

"It was…drum roll please…"

"Stop stalling."

"I'm not saying it without a drum roll. It is good enough to need suspense."

"You are so…" I couldn't find the word.

"Awesome?" he guessed, a smirk emerging on his face.

"You wish. I was gonna go with dramatic. Now just say it." He waited, his eyebrows raised expectantly, until I groaned and stomped feet on the ground for a drum roll.

"Good," he praised, "Now...the moment you've been waiting for…the thing I was thinking of was…your eyes." My jaw dropped and my cheeks reddened even more. I felt surprised, delighted, and stupid at the same time. Oh, what this boy did to me.

"What?" I uttered.

"Your eyes. You know, those two round things right above your cute little nose and those pretty pink cheeks." Pink? They probably looked like tomatoes now.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're right. You are the master."

"Knew it."

"Because you won and pretty much made me swoon at the same time."

"That was the plan…Do you wanna hear the rest of my plan?" he asked.

"Yes! Tell me, my Sensei!" I giggled.

"Why should I tell you when I can show you?" He leaned forward, with that smirk on his face that told me that he wanted a kiss. As much as I wanted one too, it was payback time. I leaned forward until his lips grazed mine, and then leaned backward.

"Sensei!" I cried in mock innocence, "What are you doing? This behavior is not right for the classroom!" I heard him sigh softly in disappointment and laughed. He then blushed a little, which only made me laugh harder.

"I'm kidding, Eli. Come here."

"No. First you need to b taught a lesson. A lesson about why it's not good to tease your teacher." He then proceeded to tickle me.

"Eli!" I cried, "Stop it!"

"Not until you apologize." He replied, grinning and chuckling at my distress.

"Fine!" I said between giggles, "I'm so sorry that I follow the rules of teacher-student conduct."

"Eh…close enough." He shrugged. This time, I leaned forward. But before our lips touched this time, Eli's Dead Hand ringtone began to play. Darn.

"Sorry. Can I take this?" he asked. I nodded, ad he started talking on the phone. I tried to ignore what he was saying, but I was a bit curious.

"Hello?...Oh, hi…What's up?...Really?...Oh. I didn't realize… Is there any way we could reschedule?...No?...Okay, I'll be there…Yeah I'll bring my stuff…Hahaha…Okay…Bye…"

"So where were we?" I asked, pulling his chin up so that I could see into his eyes. He inched away from me.

"Sorry," he said distantly, "I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"…Okay. Who was that on the phone?"

"Uh…"he hesitated, "My mom. Yeah. Apparently she scheduled some mother-son bonding right now and forgot to tell me."

"Did she forget to tell you or did you just forget?" I asked jokingly.

"She forgot." He replied a bit harshly, clearly not in the mood for humor. "Listen, I'm sort of in a hurry. Sorry we couldn't keep doing this. "

"Okay," I said, feeling a bit confused, "I hope you have fun with your mommy. What are you gonna do? Knit or do makeovers?"

"We're going to a…restaurant." He didn't even crack a smile.

"Okay. Well if you're going to Little Miss Steaks, don't order the salad. Last time I got wilted lettuce."

"Thanks for the tip. Bye." Eli turned around, briskly walked away, got in his car, and sped down the street, without listening to my good-bye. I sat there for a few minutes wondering about Eli's sudden change in behavior. Was it because of something I said? I thought he knew that I was joking… but maybe I had gone too far…Or did it have something to do with that phone call? But he didn't sound bothered on the phone, but he seemed hesitant when talking about it…For getting mad at him for stalling during our game or rejecting his kiss? He didn't normally get that angry about that, but you never know with guys. I kept pondering until I had a sudden realization that I had no way to get home. This had never happened to me before because usually Eli drove me. I guess he was in so much of a hurry that he forgot that I couldn't drive or pay for a taxi. I picked my phone up to call my mom for a ride home only to find a new message from Eli. I listened.

"Clare? Are you there?...Oh that was stupid. Of course you are there or else no one would be listening to this…." I couldn't hear the next thing he said because the rock music blasting out of his radio speakers was too loud. So he was driving when he said this…very dangerous.

"Anyway," he continued, "Come over my house tomorrow morning at ten. I have a surprise for you." The message stopped there without a good bye. A surprise? I wondered what that could mean while waiting for my mom and all of the way home, making her kind of mad because she hated being ignored. Then, that night, I dreamed of Eli surprising me with diamond earrings and tickets to a Justin Bieber concert (don't judge). I worried that I was getting my hopes up, but then I realized that I didn't care.


	2. Getting Ready

**Guess Again (Part Two)**

The next morning, I woke up at 6 AM Yes. I was that excited. Eli was so unpredictable, so I decided to stop imagining ordinary surprises like jewelry and poems. But the extraordinary surprises I imagined made it even harder to sleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I decided to spend a little more time on my appearance than usual. If he was surprising me, the least I could do was look pretty for him. I took a shower and then put on my favorite flowered dress and spent a lot of time perfecting my make up so that my eyes stood out just enough (I realize that he seems to like my eyes a lot). And I made sure that my curls were extra bouncy. Once I was pleased with my attire, I went downstairs and had a light breakfast because I was too excited to eat much and sort of afraid that I would throw up in anticipation (pathetic, right?).

That's when I began to wonder. What if the surprise wasn't a good thing? What if the surprise was something like telling me that he was moving or something even worse? But, not wanting to ruin my good mood, I pushed those thoughts aside and continued to get ready. Then I brushed my teeth and chewed five pieces of minty gum (I think you know why) just in time for my mom to come downstairs.

"Well aren't you up awfully early on a Saturday morning? And you are wearing your favorite dress. What's the occasion?" she asked suspiciously. Crap.

"Umm…I'm going to have breakfast at the Dot with Alli. We're planning a party for her friend at her school."

"Oh. Well have fun." She almost seemed disappointed about learning that I wasn't doing anything scandalous.

"So why are you up so early?" I inquired. She doesn't normally wake up on Saturdays either.

"Well…your father and I have a meeting with the divorce lawyer." My parents had made the split official for weeks now, but I still flinched a little every time I heard that word. I think she did too.

"When will you be home?"

"Before lunch."

"Okay. I'll be home by then. But I have to go now. See you later." I walked out the door.

Yes. I know what you are thinking. "Clare, you filthy liar! How dare you say you'll be doing something nice for a friend when you'll really be playing kissy-face with your boyfriend?" Well, I wasn't lying completely. Alli and I are going to the Dot today to plan a party. Only…we are going for dinner and the party is for Adam's birthday, which is coming up. But I could not tell her that I was going to Eli's house because they did not approve of him especially after I made him look bad at dinner. And I'm not gonna kiss him (that much). I just really wanted that surprise. If you still think I'm a bad person, then just go away…but don't really.

I got off the bus down the street from Eli's house. When I knocked on his door, his mother answered. His mother was really sweet and funny, but sometimes she could be a bit…eccentric.

"Good morning Mrs. Goldsworthy." I chirped, smiling widely.

"Oh, hi Clare!" She gave me a big hug. "It's great to see you! How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Goldsworthy. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine…tired…," She yawned. "It's a bit early for me to function properly. It's a good thing some old dude invented coffee, right?" I laughed. She could be a bit delirious when she was tired. She suddenly perked up.

"Oh! Clare! Eli is upstairs waiting for you. He said it was a surprise. I think you will love it!"

"Yeah! I think I will too." Then I was sure that the surprise would be happy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! You're talking to me when you could be with…just run on up there and remember that I'll be checking up on you." She warned.

"We'll be angels. I swear."

"I'm kidding Clare. I'm mostly warning about my son," she said, laughing, "You know how teenage boys are. Anyway, have fun. And by the way, your hair looks exceptionally gorgeous today."

"Oh! Thank you so much Mrs. Goldsworthy! Your hair also looks good."

"This bed head? You must be kidding, but at least you tried. Thank you. By the way, call me Cece."

"Will do M…Cece." That could take some getting used to.


	3. The Surprise

**Guess Again (Part Three)**

I walked upstairs and knocked on Eli's door.

"Just a minute!" he yelled from inside. I then heard papers rustling and furniture moving and the clacks of a jar of pencils falling on the floor. What could he be doing in there?

"What are you doing?"

"Can't say. It might ruin the surprise."

"Okay." I sat there for a few minutes, tempted to start counting the planks on the wooden floor. I heard a loud bang and then an even louder curse. Now I really wanted to peek. But I didn't, mostly because I was afraid of what his surprise looked like when it wasn't ready.

"Are you done? It's been more than a minute!" I commented.

"You can't rush perfection." He warned.

"Are you talking about the surprise or yourself?" I asked.

"Both," he replied. I could even hear the smirk. Seconds later, the noise stopped and I felt a dramatic pause like I was in some action movie where the hero was just about to get jumped with snipers. But instead of gunshots, all I heard was Eli's voice drift softly out the door.

"Come in."

I turned the door-knob.

While the door creaked open, I slightly was wishing that a horse-drawn carriage was waiting on the other side to take me far, far away. But instead, this was the image in his room.

The room was basically empty, except for a wooden desk in the middle. Sitting at the desk, dressed dashingly in a nice button down shirt and khakis (probably from his uniform), was Eli. That's when I realized the important part. The floor was empty. I stood there, mouth agape.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Edwards is here," he proclaimed, walking toward me and kissing my hand, "Would you care to check in to the Hotel Eli? We've recently been promoted to a five star facility." He was smiling hugely, clearly enjoying my reaction. I was finally capable of speech

"Your room…" I stammered stupidly, "It's…all…clean."

"No, Clare. My surprise was actually that I got this cool bell." He said sarcastically. I hadn't even noticed the bell on the desk. It was so sweet how much detail he put into this gesture.

"Yes. You can ring it." I swear he could read my mind. Maybe that's how he was so good at the guessing game. I rang it and looked up at him smiling just as hugely as he was. But I was still confused.

"But Eli. I was here on Thursday and there were still about a dozen boxes left. How did you do all that all by yourself?"

"I was driven by the thought of this. Your reaction. And I also wanted you to be sure that Julia would never get between us anymore. And now that I don't have so many reminders of her round my 24/7, I can finally spend all of my free time thinking about you."

"It's so wonderful that you would do this Eli, but I want you to know that it's okay if you still miss Julia. She was a huge part of your life. I could have helped you finish the room…" I started.

"Clare. It's fine!" he interrupted. "It was better that I could finish this on my own. I couldn't rely on you to help me with everything. This actually helped me a lot."

"But I don't want you to think that you have to get over her more quickly because of me. It's unhealthy to rush the grieving process. And I can wait for you to be ready."

"I am ready, Clare. And the less time I spend waiting to do something, the more time I can spend…" He trailed off as he took my hands and leaned forward.

"Wait," I said.

"Okay, Clare. Is there something wrong? Because I haven't kissed you since Thursday and I really want to, but it seems like you would rather not."

"No, I do want to," I started, blushing, "but first I have to ask you something important."

"Okay…"

"When you say 'check in', do you mean…" I trailed off, secretly hoping that I wouldn't have to say it.

"Only if you want it to mean that. Or…it could mean a lazy Sunday afternoon watching some sappy love movie you are forcing me to watch…or it could mean studying for that huge English test on Wednesday together…or it could mean listening to Dead Hand, which I will force you to love…"

"Okay. I get it. That's enough of an explanation. I just…didn't want you to be disappointed when I say that I am not going to sleep with you today."

"And that's perfectly alright. You could never disappoint me. Now…time for the second part of your surprise."

"There's more?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, it's not as good as the first part, but I hope you'll still like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it. But I don't know if I can handle any more surprises today."

"Too bad. Now close your eyes." I did as he asked. He walked somewhere else in the room and I heard drawers opening and closing, more and more loudly as his frustration grew. I guess he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"No peeking!" he called out warningly.

"No promises!" I laughed.

After a minute or so of waiting, I heard a slight sigh of victory. Then I heard faint footsteps, but I couldn't tell where they went. He was pulling a ninja move on me.

"Open your eyes." He was right next to my ear. I gasped a little upon feeling his warm breath on the side of my head. I opened my eyes slowly and turned to him. In his hands, he held a beautiful silver watch. I was speechless again. Eli took it the wrong way.

"I just figured," he started nervously, "since you let me keep your father's watch, I could give you a watch in return. It used to be my mother's but she has a digital one now, so I sort of…stole it from her. But if you don't like it I could…"

"Eli!" I cut him off, "I love it. Thank you for stealing for me." I laughed. "No need to explain yourself." I just thought he was so cute when he was nervous.

"Okay." Suddenly I spaced out, deep in thought. I didn't even notice until Eli asked me what was going on.

"Well," I started, about to explain what I was thinking about, "It's just that I feel like I'm not…giving enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You…you gave me a watch and helped me become a better writer and helped me deal with my parents and…you even cleaned your room for me! But what have I done for you besides…well, nothing. I haven't done ANYTHING for you. I'm a horrible girlfriend and I don't see why you like me." I could feel my eyes beginning to water.

"Clare," he said worriedly, pulling me into a tight hug, "Don't you ever feel like that! Okay? You have given me so much more. Just by spending time with me and being your cute self. And you helped me clean my room. And that is more than I could ever ask of you and WAY more important than a watch or help with English essays. You are so perfect. Don't you ever forget that. Alright?" I nodded reluctantly.

"And you are perfect, too. Don't you ever think that you have to give me gifts to keep me around."

'I didn't give you that watch to keep you around. I did it because I love seeing your brilliant smile and your bright eyes shine." My heart fluttered as I retreated from his arms.

"Somehow, you always know the perfect thing to say."

"Duh! Because I'm just that awesome." He chuckled.

"So…may I check in, now?"

"Of course! You know, we just got our fifth star."

"Oh, really? Prove it."

"I will. Would you like to order room service?"

"Depends. What's the special?"

"Oh, I'll show you the special." He smirked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. Then he dipped me down low and held me there for a moment, caressing my cheek like a suave young man from a black and white movie. We both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. He pulled me back up and spun me around in one fluid motion. He then gently guided my face to his and kissed me deeply. Once again, I was speechless.

"Think we deserve that fifth star?" he asked, clearly loving my silence.

"Yeah." I breathed.

I had never been dizzier in my life.


	4. The Problem

**Guess Again (Part Four)**

"How romantic!" Alli squealed. I had just told her what happened that morning with Eli, leaving out the part where I was almost in tears. She seemed to love it more than I did.

"So what's the problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Clare, only I tell long pointless stories like that. I know that there is a point to this one other than the fact that you have an awesome boyfriend and I have no one."

"I wasn't trying to brag, but that really is the whole story. I don't have a problem."

"Clare, I know your 'something on your mind that you're too scared to talk about' face. So just talk about it. Don't make me threaten you." She picked up a bottle of ketchup and looked at me expectantly. Curse her perceptiveness.

"Okay. But it's not a big deal. But…I feel like there is something between Eli and me."

"But just a few seconds ago you were talking about all of the wonderful things he did!"

"I know, but I feel like there's a…a problem. Some sort of hidden secret that will surface soon and give us issues."

"That's…vague. Uh…tell me when you first started feeling this way." So I told her about what happened at the park the day before, with Eli's strange behavior. Alli thought for a moment.

"And what if the surprise was just…"

"A distraction," I finished her sentence, "from the real problem. But what is that problem?"

"I don't know. You said the call was from Eli's mom, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did he say, 'Bye mom!' or 'I love you!' before he hung up the phone?"

"No."

"Don't most people do that?"

"Yeah. So? Eli isn't like most people."

"Or maybe Eli wasn't talking to his mom…" she suggested.

"Are you implying that Eli lied to me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time a boy lied to a girl to save his own butt, hon."

"Save his own butt from what? Who was on the phone?"

"I don't know. But if I were you, I would find out."

"Okay…" I said hesitantly. Alli made a lot of sense. She usually knew what to do when it came to boys, considering she has had plenty of experience. But she has never dated a guy like Eli. He just seemed like he was too…polite…to lie to me. But I guess a lot of people seem that way.

On Monday morning, I walked into English class trying to figure out what to do. I could still sense the problem, but I couldn't just tell him that I feel like we have an issue. So I just decided to act normally until I figured it out. Eli and Adam were already at their desks, talking about some comic book. I secretly thought their bonding was adorable. But it was still fun to make fun of them.

"Hey! Guess what?" I asked, sitting down in my chair.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"There are these awesome paper things that they put words on. They're called actual books. You should try reading one."

"Hey!" Adam protested," Comic books have everything that books have and pictures!"

"Real books don't need pictures to put images in a reader's head."

"But some people need a little extra help with that." Eli remarked, subtly pointing at Adam. He noticed and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "First my sacred literature is degraded and then I get hit in the arm? I am having such a bad day."

"Aw. Do you want someone to kiss it and make you feel better?" I teased. Eli nodded with a pout on his face. I laughed and turned away from him just as the bell rang.

"What did I say about teasing me? Do I have to teach you another lesson? Because I will. In front of the whole class." He murmured into my ear from behind.

"I'd like to see you try." I replied.

"You asked for it!" Instead of tickling me this time, he put his hand on the top of my head and started rubbing fast and hard.

"Stop! You are messing it up!" I yelped. But he kept on going for a few more seconds and then took his hand off just in time for Miss Dawes to come in. To my dismay, she glanced at me and did a double take when she saw my hair, stopping right next to my desk.

"Your new hair-do is…interesting. Is that the newest trend or are you trying to make a statement?" She asked curiously.

"I'm making a statement."

"Which is?"

"That Eli needs to stay out of my hair." I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Alright. Well I appreciate the symbolism." She began to walk away.

"Actually, can I go to the washroom now?"

"Sure."

In the hallway, I heard a voice behind me.

"You like your new make out hair?" It was Eli jogging to catch up to me.

"Yeah. I loved it. Especially when Miss Dawes addressed it in front of the whole class." I answered sarcastically.

"Cool."

"Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Have you ever heard of a joke?"

"Okay. What gives?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"Just so…secretive…or mysterious…or something! And you keep joking around! Like nothing is serious!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Was that really your mom on the phone on Friday?"

"Yeah. I told you."

"Were you telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie? I think we've established a pattern that lies only make our relationship worse."

"Then why are you acting different?"

"I'm not! At least I'm not trying to."

"Then am I doing something wrong?"

"No! You're doing everything right. Same as always."

"Then why do I feel this way?"

"How do you feel?"

"Like something isn't right!"

"Because…I…don't know."

There was an awkward silence after that. We just stared at each other. Not in a loving way. Just in an 'I don't know what to say, so I'll just stand here and look at you' way. Finally I broke the silence.

"You should get to class. I'll fix my hair. But we need to talk after school."

"Actually, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Umm…I'm going over Adam's house to play Invaders II. He just got it. He'd be pissed if I cancelled. How about after, though? Say, six-ish? The Dot?"

"Sure." I agreed awkwardly.

"Cool. See you…back in class." He turned and walked away.

So now I was certain that something wasn't right. It was almost a relief. But now I had to worry about what the problem was.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Guess Again (Part Five)**

After school, I immediately started my homework. Well at least, I tried to. But all I could think about was Eli. I didn't comprehend the problem but I knew that it was there. It was kind of like how I understood that atoms existed, but not exactly what they were, even after rereading that chapter in my physics book hundreds of times (Science wasn't my strongest subject). Finally, I couldn't take it. I had to talk to Eli now. So I called his cell phone. But, as usual, it was off. It probably ran out of battery. He would charge it, but he says he keeps losing the charger in his black hole of a room. But he doesn't have the right to use that excuse anymore, so at least I had a small reason to be angry. Since he couldn't answer his cell, I called Adam's house because that's where he was playing video games. I hoped that the video games weren't too loud that they couldn't hear the phone ring.

"Hey Clare! What's up?" Adam answered cheerfully.

"Hey. You having fun playing video games?"

"Yeah! I just finished level thirty-one!" I could imagine him beaming on the other side of the line.

"Awesome! Listen, can I talk to Eli? It's kind of important."

"Umm… Clare. Why didn't you call his cell?"

"Because it wasn't on as usual, so I just figured I could reach him with your phone."

"I think a more direct way to reach him would be his home phone."

"But because he's at your house at the moment, it's easier to call there."

"But he's not here."

"What?"

"Eli isn't here!"

"He's not?"

"Eli is not here! Would you understand better if I said it in French or something?"

"No. I understood. So… he already left?"

"He hasn't been here since yesterday."

"Huh? That's impossible. He said he was coming over to play Invaders II with you after school."

"That's a total lie! Neither of us had Invaders II! But I really want it and you know my birthday is coming up and…"

"Adam!"

"Sorry. So why would he tell you that?"

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks. Bye." I hung up. I was really confused, but instead of thinking I stormed out the door.

I was at Eli's door once again, but this time on a completely different mission. Cece answered the door again.

"Hi Clare!" she greeted sweetly, "How are…"

"Is Eli here?" I interrupted.

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks." I headed up the steps quickly.

"But Clare…" Cece started.

"It's okay. I'll only be a minute." I called over my shoulder, smiling. My head turned back forward and my facial expression became more accurate, showing my determination to find out what was up with him. I was at his bedroom door, which was closed, so I knocked on it.

"It's open, mom!" I heard him call out. I opened the door and was about to tell him that I wasn't Cece when I walked in. I saw his desk, which was now pushed against a wall as opposed to before. He was sitting at it. A blonde girl was sitting closely beside him. They were both laughing and she had her hand on his shoulder. I stood there, frozen in my tracks unable to talk, too shocked to breathe.

"Who was at the door?" he asked. No one answered, so he turned around and his expression suddenly matched mine. "Oh…Clare…" I just stared for a moment before tearing my gaze away from the horrific sight and running out of the room. I heard his loud footsteps following me, so I ran faster, out the door and down the block and into some bushes. I heard him yelling my name in the distance, but I didn't worry because I know he wouldn't find me in the dark. I sat there until I heard a faint click indicating that he had gone inside. I came out of the bushes and my phone started ringing nonstop for ten minutes until I finally put it on silent. I didn't know where to go. Everywhere I thought of reminded me of him. I stood there for twenty minutes, probably creeping out the drivers passing by with my blank stare. I was wondering why. Why did Eli need to cheat on me? Could he not handle the no sex thing? Did he want to hurt my feelings? Or does he just not love me? I knew that there was something wrong. Now I knew what I was sensing. Finally, I decided to push those thoughts aside and call Alli. She was the only person that I felt slightly comfortable being with after this. I told her to come where I was. She came five minutes later in a taxi. I hopped in.

"What's wrong, Clare?" she asked, concerned," Why did you ask me to come and pick you up here, of all places?"I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how to reply. Then finally, I broke down and began to cry. Hard. She put her arm around me and rubbed my back, and that simple comfort gave me hope that my world hadn't just ended.


	6. Comfort

**Guess Again (Part Six)**

It wasn't until we got to her house that I finally had taken in enough air and conjured up enough sanity to talk.

"Alli, he's cheating on me!" I sobbed, "I knew there was something going on with him, but I never thought would be as terrible as this!"

"Oh Clare!" Alli hugged me tightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He lied to me, and then when I went to his house, there was a random girl in his room with him."

"Was she blonde?" she asked.

"I think…" Yes. Bleach blonde. Obviously dyed. Possible split ends, "Why?"

"It's always the blondes for you. First Jenna and now this bitch? You need to keep all of your future boyfriends far away from blondes. Most guys can't seem to resist them. I wonder how I would look like as a blonde?"

"Alli…no offense…but you're not helping."

"Sorry. So were they like…hugging? Kissing? Making out? Were they hazing sex? Did you see him naked?"

"Ignoring that last comment…no, they were not doing any of that. But they were sitting very close to each other. And she had her hand on his shoulder. And they were both laughing.

"But at least it's not as traumatic as watching them do it. "

"Yeah…I guess. But it still hurt."

"Guys are stupid. They think there are some secrets that girls will never find out about. But there aren't. So what did you do after you saw?"

"I stood there for a minute in shock. Then I ran out, hid in some bushes, and called you."

"And what did he do?"

"He chased me out. And then started calling me over and over. I didn't answer."

"Perfect. Never answer in a situation like this. You'll just get the whole 'It's not what it looks like!" speech. And more lies. But you should never take back a cheater, no matter how much he begs, pleads and cries. It will not end well. I would know."

"You're right. It's just that…I never thought he of all people would do that. I really thought he loved me, even if he hadn't said it yet…but apparently not as much as I thought. Not enough to wait. And I thought I could love him. It's weird…because when K.C. broke up with me for Jenna, I only felt empty and sad. But now I think I'm…heartbroken. I think my heart is really broken. At least K.C. had the heart to tell me the truth before we fell in love. But I guess Eli's just…heartless." Tears were falling from my eyes again.

That's when Sav walked in.

"Hey Alli, did you take my…" he started, but then saw me and was surprised, "Oh…Clare…"

I wiped the tears off my cheeks, "You know, I've been getting that a lot today." I tried to brush the pain out of my voice with a joke, but that did not stop it from shaking.

"What…happened?" he asked, very worried. He was almost like an older brother to me.

"Just boy troubles..." I explained nonchalantly, looking at the floor so that he couldn't see my face.

"That Goldsworthy kid?" Sav asked. I nodded, " I knew something was up with that kid ever since he told me to speed home from that concert. And then when I found out he had a hearse! What is the matter with him? He's scum! Do you want me to beat him up for you? Because I will…well…honestly…I probably couldn't take him. I suck at fighting. And he probably has experience from fighting with that Fitz guy that I kept hearing about. But I know a guy who could take him and I could call him up if you wanted me to. He's really muscular and…"

"Sav! No!" I protested, "Don't hurt him! He's not scum!" I suddenly realized how much I cared for him. And how little I showed it. Emotions and remorse flooded through me. "It's not even his fault. I don't blame him for cheating. I wasn't…I wasn't even good enough for him…He deserves better…better than me."

"Don't say that, Clare!" Alli shouted, "That's what a girl who forgives cheaters would say, and you can NOT forgive Eli. Do you understand?"

"No, do you understand?" I was yelling now, the tears starting to fall more quickly, "Eli did so much for me! He helped me deal with my parents' divorce, he helped me write better, and he gave me a fancy watch! He even cleaned his room for me!" Sav was thoroughly confused now, and even Alli looked like she was observing a mental patient. I continued, "But what have I done for him? Nothing. Absolutely nothing! I never deserved him! And…I'm a little happy that he's found someone that's good enough for him. He deserves it…he deserves a blonde. One that he loves. And can have sex with. "

"You do too deserve him! He may have done a lot for you, but that doesn't give him the right to be with other girls! No one has that right! Not even someone as seemingly sweet as him. "

"You took Drew back!"

"That was a mistake and it's beside the point, Clare! You're putting Eli on this high pedestal because you're lost! You thought your parents were perfect, but then they divorced. So you decided that Eli was the perfect one in your life because he was better than your parents. But the truth is, no matter how well he treated you, he is still only human. He makes mistakes. And you have to realize that this mistake means the end of your relationship. I know it's tough, but you have to trust me. You can't take him back. You can through this. You're strong." I thought for a moment, taking it in. And hating that she was completely right.

"Thanks. I'm so lucky to have a friend as great as you." We hugged.

Then we heard a knock on the door, "Sorry to interrupt," Mrs. Bhandari called through the door, "but Clare! Your mom called. It's time for dinner!" I hadn't even realized that the phone rang or that so much time had passed.

"Will you be okay?" Alli asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now." I assured her. I started walking out the door.

"Call me if you need me anytime tonight, okay?" I nodded, "And be ready tomorrow. I will commence 'Operation: Send Emo Boy to Hell!'" I laughed and started the long walk home. I felt a lot better. But not good enough to eat the dinner that was waiting for me at home.


	7. Confrontation

**Guess Again (Part Seven)**

The next morning, after a night of successfully hiding my tears from my mother (I'm still not telling her about Eli because the divorce is enough drama for the both of us), I tried to call Alli. But before I managed to dial her number, I noticed over sixty new voice messages on my phone…all from the same person. I was tempted to listen to one of them, but Alli told me not to. I didn't think I could have handled it anyway. After deleting the other one hundred texts he sent me as well, I called her.

"Hey Clare," she whispered softly, "How are you?" That was a seemingly normal question to ask, unless you put it into the context of my situation.

"I'm fine. But I need your help," So many questions started running through my head, "What do I do when I see him? We're still partners in English. We're both still friends with Adam. He has my watch and I have his watch, and I think I left my bracelet in Morty! Oh! I'm so confused!"

"Okay. Clare? Breathe," I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath, "Here is what you have to do. First, get your stuff back from him and make him give you your stuff. You need some closure. Materialistic closure is a good first step. Second, talk to him in as few words as possible. Don't make eye contact. Those green eyes are your weakness. I can tell," Crap. She's good. I bet she could tell what I'll have for breakfast tomorrow, "Pretend as if he is a stranger that accidentally picked up your bag on the bus. Third, don't let him lure you into a room alone with him. There will be no witnesses. And he'll probably want to explain himself in private, and you can't let him do that. He might try to convince you that his actions were justified, and even if I told you never to forgive him, you probably would anyway once he used the eyes and the explanation on you all at once. You're too emotionally unstable to judge him logically. Don't give him the chance to trick you. You can do this. You are strong. And way better than him."

"Hey. Didn't I give you this speech when you broke up with Johnny?"

"And so the student becomes the teacher." I laughed.

"Okay…but what if…"

"Just follow my advice and you'll be fine. Write it down or something. But I have to get going if I'm gonna make my bus. Good luck!" She hung up.

I wish she still went to Degrassi. Unlike when I broke up with K.C., I'd have to face this alone. But I sucked it up, grabbed the watch, opened the door, and began my personal D-Day.

When I got off the bus at school, I immediately spotted him. It was easy because he was one of the few people wearing black on a bright sunny day. Not a very sunny day for me, though. I could tell he was looking for me, too. His eyes were darting around and when they finally focused in my direction, he began to briskly walk toward me. While trying to put on my poker face, I realized that it was very hard to follow Alli's advice. I was already looking into his eyes. Which meant that my advice to her last year was hard to follow…I made a mental note to tell her that. But I was not about to fail my mission completely. Before he was able to utter one word to me, I began to speak very quickly and professionally. I'll admit that I had to rehearse this speech a few times in my head on the bus.

"Here is your watch. Tomorrow you can bring me mine, along with the bracelet that I left in your car (I made a big deal in my head out of not calling Morty by his…or its real name). I will talk to Miss Dawes about getting a new partner. You can work with Adam and I'll work with his partner. We can figure out when Adam will hang out with you and when he will hang out with me. Okay…I think that covers everything. I will see you in English." I quickly turned and began to walk toward the school, but Eli spun me around and held me in place.

"Excuse me," I explained bitterly, "but I need to get to homeroom. The bell is about to ring…and if this is one of those 'I can explain…' monologues, then I don't want to hear it. I've already made up my mind, and nothing you say will change it."

"It's not an explanation Just an apology. I'm sorry I lied. I shouldn't have kept it a secret." He sounded very sincere, and I noticed that most of the students had entered the school. Crap. I was just about to break rule number three.

"Actually, what you should have done was not do that at all." I bit back.

"But I needed it. I couldn't have just done nothing about it!" he protested.

"Oh please. Of course you could have. It's called self control. Resisting urges isn't THAT hard!" He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"What? My urges? What urges?"

"Umm…to have sex? That's why you cheated, isn't it? Because I wouldn't put out? Because I know you've done it before and you don't like my values. And I'm fairly certain that you would tell me if you were falling out of love with me. You're not so evil that you would lead me so far only to break me."

"What?"

"Oh, you know exactly what! You just couldn't handle not doing it. Instincts got the best of you. I've heard this story plenty of times before. But there was an easier solution. If you needed the pleasure that badly, you could have just masturbated and I would've been okay with it. A little uncomfortable, but accepting. I could have even dealt with you breaking up with me because of it. I already know that we're too different. This relationship never would have worked out anyway. I'm almost glad that this happened before we were in too deep. But trying to keep your little sex friend a secret. That's really hurtful. You knew I would find out some day, and you were okay with putting me through it. And…wait…why are you laughing? I'm being serious!" But my exasperation only made his laughter louder, so I gave him a shove. He was being such an…donkey butt. I finally lost it, "Shut up!" I yelled, absolutely furious, "First you cheat on me, and then you laugh at me when I tell you how I feel about it? You know what, Eli? Sav was right. You are scum. And I am so glad I found that out sooner than later." Before I turned to walk away, he finally stopped shaking with laughter, wiped a tear from his eye, and spoke.

"My, my! Miss Edwards!" he mused between chuckles, "I never knew you had such a DIRTY imagination!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Clare, I'm not feeling…" he broke midsentence to try and clam his laughter down, "sexually deprived… because of your beliefs."

"What are you saying? That isn't the reason? Then why are you cheating on me?" I interrogated harshly.

"Clare!" he cried, grabbing me by the shoulders, "I am not cheating on you!"

It took a few seconds for this to register. "What?" I whispered.

"I'm not cheating." He repeated. I searched his eyes for any signs of dishonesty. All I saw was two beautiful pools of green sincerity (Wow…corny, huh? But that's really what it looked like.).

"Prove it." I commanded tentatively.

"I did. I left you, like, a hundred messages. And two hundred texts! I explained the whole thing!"

"Actually, it was sixty voice messages and one hundred texts. All of which I deleted."

"Why?"

"Umm…" I began to blush, "Alli told me to…"

"Wow…Clare. Because Alli, the girls who almost got an STD from and sexted one boyfriend and then picked another boyfriend who cheated on her in the boiler room is totes the go-to girl for guy advice!" He replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" I shot back, "She has more relationship experience than you! And she knows how to deal with guys who don't treat their girlfriends right like I thought you were when I thought you cheated. And she's very supportive!"

"I know, Clare. But I can be your go-to guy, too. Especially when you have problems with me. We can discuss them, just like we're doing right now. And you can get information right from the source without having to guess what everything you see means using Alli and her teen magazine quizzes. Which reminds me…WHY did you think I was cheating?"

"First off, there were no magazines involved. And second, you've been lying to me about who is calling you and where you are going after school. And then I saw another girl alone with you in your room. So I sorta…jumped to conclusions."

"Okay. So I guess I can stop hiding from you that the person on the phone wasn't my mom. But I need you to understand that I would never cheat on you. Not in a million years. You're too special."

"Thanks…but now you need to answer me this…Why did you lie? And who is that girl that was in your room if she wasn't your mistress and why was she there?"

"Umm…" he started nervously, "It's a long story."

"I've got time," I replied expectantly.

"No. You have to get to class. I can't be responsible for the soiling of your nearly perfect attendance record."

"You have been before. We skipped English together, remember?" I reminded him.

"Yeah. And that was…very wrong…and I don't want it to happen again."

"But Eli, I have to know. Stop procrastinating."

"Who says I'm procrastinating?" He looked at me innocently and I raised my eyebrows at him until he gave in, "Fine. But really, not now. Meet me at the Dot after school and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. And I'll even make it my treat."

"Good." I smiled, "See you in English." I turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he protested, stopping me, "Don't I get a kiss for not being scum?" he asked hopefully. I leaned forward, but tricked him once again.

"Nope!" I refused slyly, "Not until I get my explanation."

"Are you sure you want to say no to this?" he questioned smugly, gesturing broadly toward his smirking lips. Of course, being the idiot I am, I thought about my answer honestly and hesitated, breaking my mask of confidence. So he sneaked a peck on my cheek.

"Later, Edwards," he said casually, smiling and walking away. I stood there for a moment, blushing, before walking to class. And I spent the whole rest of the day coming up to new theories explaining Eli's situation.


	8. The Truth Comes Out Again

**Guess Again (Part Eight)**

"So…how is your water?"

"Wet."

"Cool…and your fries?"

"French."

"Nice…and your..."

"Eli!" I interrupted, "Stop stalling and start talking!"

"You think…I'm stalling?"

"I ask the questions here! Just answer them when I ask them. "

"Fine! But I don't know where to start!"

"How about with her name?"

"How is that even relevant?"

"Eli…" I warned, "What did I say about questions?"

"Right. So…her name is Anna."

"And do you think she is pretty?"

"Why does that matter?" I raised my eyebrow, "Right...no questions. I guess she…kind of is…but like a dandelion. She looks nice, but you know she isn't a very good thing. But you…you are beautiful…like a primed garden full of daffodils…and tulips…and orchids…that never die…and are always in the sun and never get bees…and…"

I laughed, "Eli. I'm asking for an honest answer, not something that Romeo would say to Juliet. And I didn't even ASK about myself."

"Well maybe you are my Juliet."

"Come on!"

"Fine…she's pretty, but…"

"But nothing! You think she's pretty and I'm okay with that."

"Okay…but she's not half as pretty as you!" he snuck in.

"What did I say? I don't need assurance!"

"Sorry. Next question."

"How old is she?"

"Too old for me."

"I'm looking for a number, Eli. Not more evidence proving that you're not cheating on me."

"Why? Do you need more?"

"Eli!"

"Okay…Anna is 25 years old."

"Good boy. Now…what was she doing with you alone in your room?"

"Oh…here's the long story part…"

"Just tell it."

He looked down, looking slightly worried, "Okay…here goes…Anna is my…tutor." He looked up at me nervously, as if he were expecting an angry outburst. I just began to laugh, which seemed to embarrass him a lot, because a rare blush reddened his cheeks, "My stupidity is not funny!"

I calmed down my laughter, "Eli! It isn't funny that you have a tutor. It's funny that you were embarrassed to tell me!"

"It is?" he asked, a bit stunned.

"Yeah! Lots of kids have tutors…but…"

"But what?" he asked a bit anxiously.

"But this makes no sense…"

"What do you mean?"

""You having a tutor!

"Why not?"

You're so smart! You have an A+ in English and Miss Dawes always sends your work in for essay contests and…"

"Yeah, English is the exception," he interrupted, "But now, in my other classes, I have mostly C's and D's. Except for in Science…that's a B. I like Science almost as much as English."

"But two months ago…you said you had all A's. Did you lie to me? Again?"

"No. I had all A's. But all this month, my marks have been dropping significantly."

"Why?"

"I've been…having trouble…focusing."

"Why?"

"Well…" he ran his hand through his hair nervously, "I can't stop thinking about other things…"

"Like what?"

He hesitated before whispering softly, "…you."

"Huh?"

"Well…" he explained wholeheartedly, "During class, I can't stop myself from picturing your beautiful eyes….While taking tests, I can't resist wondering what you might be thinking about at that moment, if you're thinking about me, too…I have trouble completing all my homework because I find myself thinking of ways that I can make you blush…make you smile…give you the urge to kiss me…I just…I just can't seem to get you out of my head. And while it has been nice having good thoughts…distractions from my problems…it has also been frustrating...It has taken a toll on my schoolwork…So…I hired a tutor to help me focus on my work." He was staring into my eyes with an intensity that made my heart skip a beat but also made me nervous. I was speechless. I never knew how much I affected him, if at all.

"So…I'm making you do badly in school?" He could see the guilt in my expression and shook his head.

"No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I can't blame you for being too wonderful. I can only blame myself for not having enough willpower."

"So…" I started, and then a playful smile broke out on my face, "What you're saying is…I have you…wrapped around my finger?" I giggled.

"I guess you could," he admitted, "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh, I AM enjoying it. Maybe it will last forever…" I suggested hopefully, "And all this time I thought I was wrapped around yours. But I'm doing fine in school, so…"

"Don't rub it in." he replied.

"Now I know how you feel when you act all cocky!"

"Me?" he asked in fake astonishment, "Cocky? I had no idea!" I laughed, "Okay, any more questions?"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Hmmm…oh! Here's a good one! Why did you feel the need to lie to me about being with her?" I raised my eyebrow, knowing that this was one of the most difficult questions I would ask him.

He hesitated, thinking carefully before he spoke, knowing that the wrong answer could very well mean the end of our relationship, "Because…I want to be a good boyfriend," I tilted my head in confusion, and he continued, "I didn't want you to find out about this and start to worry about me because you already have so much on your plate and I didn't want to stress you out any more than I already have."

"Of course. There you go again."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always trying t be the perfect boyfriend. And succeeding…"

"No I'm not. And even if I did succeed at being the perfect boyfriend, wouldn't that be a good thing? Why would you be mad?"

"Yes you are succeeding and I am not mad. Just…frustrated…Frustrated that I'll never be good enough to you."

"What? No! You're way better to me than I am to you!"

"No I'm not!" And before I could stop myself, I said, "This is why a small part of me was almost relieved when I thought you were cheating on me! Because it gave me a reason to think that you weren't perfect and possibly even in my league."

"Clare…That's kind of…messed up."

"I know, but I can't help but worry that one day you'll realize that my eyes aren't all that pretty and that my curves are really just fat rolls and that my writing sounds like it comes out of a textbook and how much better you treat me than I treat you and break up with me!"

"Clare!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, "I would never leave you! Trust me. I'll be here until you are sick of me. And everything you just said is a complete lie. And you treat me the best anyone possibly could already!"

"No I don't! You've sacrificed so much for me!"

"You've sacrificed so much, too! God, you're stubborn! How am I going to get this into your brain? Do you need me to sing or something? Because I will! You ready?" And then he began…loudly.

"When I see your face…

There's not a thing that I would change…

'Cause you're amazing…

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE!"

"Eli!" I scolded, blushing, "People are staring!"

"Let them! I don't care what they think. And if this is what it takes for you to realize that you are perfect then so be it. AND WHEN YOU SMILE…"

"Okay okay okay! That's enough! I get it! Can you please stop?"My cheeks were a deep red now.

"Sure. So, we are never having this conversation again. Okay?"

"Fine. But I still have some questions."

"Shoot."

You didn't leave the park to see your mom, did you?"

"No."

"It was your tutor, wasn't it?"

"Man, you're good. So does that clear everything up?"

"Almost."

"What now?"

"I know you lied about Invaders II. You don't have it and neither does Adam. BUT he really wants it and his birthday is next week. You should get it for him. You know, because you're his best friend. And it would be weird for me to get it for him."

"Thanks for the tip. But how about we say it's from both of us? I can't make you think of another amazing present all by yourself."

"Fine. One more thing."

"What?"

"Never serenade me in public ever again."

"Aww…Why not?"

"Because…" I said slyly, "You're kinda tone deaf."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ugh!"

"And it's also very embarrassing…"

"I thought you said that you don't care about what other people think.'

"Oh, shut up!"

"Fine! I will!" He leaned across the table and kissed me. So I guess he did shut up in a way. He pulled away, smirking.

"I still can't believe you said no to this!" I laughed. And for the first time in four days, the unsettling feeling was no longer lingering at the back of my mind. And instead, I felt content. And it was truly amazing.


	9. Party Planning

**Author's Note: **Okay, so you know how I said I might add a bonus chapter? Well, I thought of an idea! So here is the bonus chapter! And while I have your attention, I would like to know something. Would you guys, the lovely people reading this, like it better if I kept doing what I am now, which is writing about whoever I feel like, or stick with certain characters? Because as much as I would hate to be a sell-out, I am still an "entertainer" (I try to entertain you with words). And without an audience, what is the point of "performing" (which in this case, is my writing)? Also, if there are any characters that you would like me to write about, feel free to leave suggestions in a review. I'd be happy to write about any character. Now…it's time to partay! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. However, I do own a Perry the Platypus pen, with which I enjoy to write very much. :D

**Guess Again (Part Nine)**

I surveyed our work, admiring the room that Alli and I had spent all afternoon decorating. Colorful streamers were hanging from the ceiling, helium balloons were tied to the banister of the staircase, and most importantly, on the counter lay a huge assortment of snack foods, ranging from sour cream and onion chips with ranch dip to sweet caramel corn to a vast assortment of sodas. And of course, a large cookie cake. My I-Home sat on an end table by the door, prepared to play whatever music our guest of honor's ears desired to hear. Alli had all of the party game supplies ready in the hall closet, and I was able to order a Goon piñata online. It cost me thirty dollars, not including the birthday boy's favorite candy that I stuffed it with, but it was well worth it. All that was missing was the guests, but they were supposed to arrive in an hour, and then Adam fifteen minutes after.

"Alright. Everything is all set up! Now we wait." I told Alli.

"Okay, so while we're waiting, I think you and I need to talk."

"About what?"

"You…and Eli."

"What about us?"

"I know you told me that he wasn't cheating, but…I would stay on the lookout."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Watch for any suspicious behavior."

"Why?"

"Because Eli is a complicated guy! Harder to figure out than an AP Calculus problem."

"Alli, relationships do not work the same way that math does."

"Maybe not, but I do know that they don't work when secrets are kept and lies are told."

"Eli and I already cleared up all of the secrets!"

"You may think that, but how can you know for sure?" she interrogated.

"I trust Eli. And you should, too."

"I know, but…Look. You're my best friend, and I care about you. I just don't want you to get hurt. All I'm asking is to keep your eyes peeled. And if anything unusual happens, I want you to come and talk to me."

"Because talking to you worked so well the first time!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Fine. I know I'm not the best at interpreting things and giving advice, but I'm good at being there for my friends. So just know that I'll be there for you."

"And when I need you there for me a long time from now, I'll call you. Now let's just get focused on the party. I thought I heard a car pull up." Alli gasped and ran upstairs to change for the party. She was hoping to meet a guy and fall in love at first sight and wanted to look good for him. No matter how many times I told her that she already knew every guy that was invited, she had convinced herself that the stars were on her side tonight. And as if on cue, less than a minute later, Eli walked in. His face lit up when he saw all of the decorations.

"A surprise party? For me?" Eli cried in mock astonishment, "It's not my birthday, but my mom told me to never look a gift horse in the mouth. So where are my presents?"

"Nice try, Eli. Now help me hang up the piñata, or you're not getting any cookie cake." I warned.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because Alli and I are too short."

"Are you saying that I'm a tall, dashing, sexy young man?" he asked smugly.

"What I'm saying is that you need to get your butt over here and help me before I flip out." I growled.

"Wow! Clare Bear goes roar!"

"Sorry." I apologized, "It's just that we've been planning this party for two weeks and I spent fifty dollars altogether on that piñata and it would suck if it went to waste."

"And now that you've put it nicely, I will help." He agreed.

"Thank you."

"You do realize that Adam is gonna love this party." He commented, tying the piñata to a rusty hook that once kept a flower basket in the air.

"Yeah."

"But…" he started.

"But what?"

"I think it needs…something. To spice it up a bit."

"No, Eli. You cannot spike the punch."

"Damn it!" Eli exclaimed in fake disappointment.

"Eli…"

"I know. But seriously. We need something."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I don't know…How about we find a girl for him?" My eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously. He chuckled after he realized what I was thinking.

"Not a stripper, Clare. Save that for his bachelor party. I'm talking about a real girl with a personality. That he could get to know at the party."

"So like a blind date?"

"In a way."

"But wait…how are we gonna find a girl?"

"Why do you doubt me, Clare? I'm me. Every time I go out without you, girls are throwing themselves at me. I'm bound to find someone who would want to come to the party quickly." And even though I knew he was joking, I still felt a pang of jealousy. He noticed my change in mood, "Clare, I'm kidding. No one wants to sit with Emo Boy. But don't worry. I'll look in all the right places and find a girl perfect for Adam. This is gonna be his best birthday ever. Thanks to you."

"Well, me and Alli. And you, for finding his true love for him."

"That's right. All three of us are on a team."

"Does that mean we have a special team handshake?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out after the party." He assured me before kissing my forehead and heading out the door.

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh! Now the story's not over yet! I can never finish stories I like, it seems. Oh well. There will be one more chapter. Two if I divide the party into two parts. But no more after that…probably. Hoped you enjoyed your bonus! Remember to review! :D


End file.
